


Part 1 - (No) Brother of Mine

by not_a_spy



Series: The Tragedy of Jar Jar Binks [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pre-Canon Divergence, Sith Jar Jar Binks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_spy/pseuds/not_a_spy
Summary: Jar Jar Binks is speculated to be a Sith Lord... This is true.This is how the Sith Lord Jar Jar Binks came to be.Chapters will be short, I think.
Series: The Tragedy of Jar Jar Binks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Listen closely, for this is a tale of a man whose anger drove him to darkness. You may know him as a fool, a failure of a person, someone who only gained power because he was dumb enough to accept it from a villain who used him and tossed him to the wolves-- and, in another world, you may have been right to a certain degree... 

...This is not that world. Jar Jar Binks is no fool, not anymore. Not after what happened on that day of tragedy.

We start on the morning of a nice and sunny day in the late spring on Naboo. Jar Jar was being pestered by his younger brother Shu Shu, as he had been for the past few weeks. 

" Please, please, can we go? " Shu Shu begged him, pulling on his sleeve as he attempted to work on his homework.

" No. It's literally illegal. " He replied, pulling his sleeve out of his brother's grasp. " I've told you this like, five hundred times already. "

You see, the boy had a particularly interesting lesson in school. About the Naboo people, who they are not allowed to interact with, punishable by banishment.

" But I want to see their city! The teacher said it was made of stone! " Shu Shu begged, jumping up and down in excitement.

" They've got more than one city, you know, " Jar Jar informed the boy, " And anyway, we can't go. Even if we don't get banished, mom and dad would kill us! " 

Shu Shu pouted at this and crossed his arms. " Not if they don't find out. " He pointed out.

Jar Jar perked up and turned to his brother. " ...If they don't find out. " He repeated, turning to the boy. 

Shu Shu nodded.

" You're suggesting we... sneak out? " Jar Jar said, and his brother nodded fervently. " ...That might work. It's cleaning day tomorrow. Mom will be busy. "

" What about dad? " Shu Shu questioned, " What'll he do? "

" Dad's not going to be back from his trip for another week. " He replied, tapping his pen on his brother's head. " You knew that already, dummy. " Shu Shu laughed and grabbed at the pencil, but Jar Jar pulled it away. " Alright. We'll go tomorrow, but be quiet. "

The day went by slowly as Jar Jar went over his plan over and over again, and the night went slower still as he went over every way the plan could fail. 

Morning came, they ate breakfast in silence, and rushed to their rooms to "clean". Jar Jar sat by his door and waited until he heard his mother's door close. He grinned and snuck out of his room and into his brother's.

He opened the door slowly and smirked as he watched his brother stuff his toys under the bed. " You sure those go there? " He joked. 

Shu Shu turned and stuck his tongue out at him. " I'm trying to hurry so we can go, " He stuffed more toys under the bed, " I can fix it up when we get back. Mom will never know the difference. "

" You could just leave it, you know. " Jar Jar stated, using his foot to help push his brother's things under the bed.

Shu Shu stood up and brushed himself off. " Yuck, it's sure dusty down there. " He joked, with plumes of dust coming off his clothes.

" It'd be a lot less dusty if you'd actually clean for once. " Jar Jar replied, sitting down on the boy's bed. " Now, here's the plan. We'll be taking dad's Bongo-- "

" The new one?! Are you crazy?! " Shu Shu interjected, " Neither of us knows how to drive, too! " 

Jar Jar put a hand on his brother's face to silence him, and once he was quiet he continued. " Don't interrupt, and I know a little bit about driving. Before you were born, dad tried to teach me everything he knew since I was supposed to be the heir to the family business. " He laughed a little at the memory. " Didn't go well, but he sure tried. "

Shu Shu frowned. " If it didn't go well then, how can you expect it to go well now? " He replied.

" Idiot, I was probably younger than you are now. " Jar Jar said, rolling his eyes. " Anyways. Once we get the Bongo, we'll go to shore and walk the rest of the way. It's probably not very long of a walk. We can find snacks and drinks in the city when we get there. "

Jar Jar stood up and walked to the door, Shu Shu trailing behind him. He put his ear to the door and heard nothing. He nodded and opened the door, and the two tiptoed through the hallway. 

Once they got to their mother's closed door, he stopped and listened. 

Shu Shu bumped into Jar Jar's back. Jar Jar turned, shushed him, and listened. When he was sure that his mother wasn't going to be coming out of the bedroom for a while, he led Shu Shu to the garage as quietly as possible. 

" Are you sure this is a good idea? " Shu Shu whispered, glancing over at his brother. 

Jar Jar nodded as he walked up to the vehicle. It was pristine, not a scratch or dent on it. 

Shu Shu shuffled up behind him and looked in the front. " My seat thingy isn't in there, mom said I can't ride without my seat thingy. " He noted, tapping on the side of the Bongo.

" You have to or we're not going. " Jar Jar stated, climbing into the driver's seat. 

Shu Shu scrambled into the passenger seat, which was much too big for him, and put on his seatbelt. He looked over at his brother and noticed he hadn't put on his own. " You gotta buckle up. " He said, pointing at Jar Jar's belt.

Jar Jar sighed, buckled his seatbelt, and started the engine. He slowly lowered the Bongo out of its dock and into the water, managing not to hit anything in the process. " See? I'll do fine. " He said, and then immediately banged into the side of a rock. He cringed and continued on the way to the shore at an extremely slow speed.

Shu Shu sat cross-armed in the back, looking out the window. " Speed up! " He nagged, " We're going too slow! " 

Jar Jar shook his head in exasperation and sped up a little bit. " We go any faster than this and we'll crash. " He stated.

" Faster! " Shu Shu chanted. " Faster! "

Jar Jar glanced back at his brother and looked back out the window. " Fine. I'll show you faster. " He slammed his hand into the accelerator as hard as he could.

Shu Shu squeaked in surprise as the speed jolted his head back into the seat. The vehicle audibly rushed through the water at a speed that terrified him, but he was too scared to tell his brother to slow down.

" This fast enough for you? " Jar Jar laughed, but froze once he saw how fast the vehicle approached land. At this speed, they'd crash, just like he said. " Oh no. " He gulped.

He slowed down the Bongo as fast as he could, causing their heads to jerk forward at the sudden slowdown. Jar Jar swerved as hard as he could away from the shore, but the Bongo skidded across the top of the water and crashed into a dune on the shore. 

They sat silent for a minute, eyes wide as discs. 

" ...That was fast enough. " Shu Shu muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he unbuckled. 

" Oh, shut up. " Jar Jar sighed, getting out and assessing the damage. " Dad's gonna kill us. "

Jar Jar put his hand on the Bongo. It was absolutely totaled. Even if they somehow managed to get it back into the water, it probably wouldn't run.

Shu Shu looked up at his brother. " How are we gonna get home? "

Jar Jar sighed and turned away from the wreck. " I have no idea. Let's just go enjoy our day and figure that out later, ok? " He looked over at his brother and smiled. " Don't want this to be for nothing. " 

He sighed and turned to look in the direction of the city. " Oh. Great. " He mumbled, it was a lot farther away than he expected. Should've packed snacks. He shook his head and grabbed Shu Shu's hand. " Let's go. "


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of walking, Shu Shu started lagging behind. " I'm tired! Can we take a break? " He whined, pulling on Jar Jar's arm.

" No. We can rest when we get there. " Jar Jar replied, pulling Shu Shu ahead again.

" But my legs hurt !" He yelled, pulling on Jar Jar's arm so hard he almost fell over.

" Agh! Stop that, jerk! " Jar Jar growled, pulling back harder. 

Shu Shu toppled to the ground, causing Jar Jar to trip over him. 

" Fine, I guess since we're down here we can take a break. " Jar Jar sighed, pushing his brother off of him. Shu Shu stuck his tongue out at him and crawled over to a small patch of flowers.

Jar Jar rolled over onto his back and looked at the clouds. The peaceful scenery was making him pretty tired. He closed his eyes, giving in to his fatigue from all the stress of the day. 

Suddenly, he felt an odd feeling in his chest, and an image came to mind. It was his brother, holding a small clod of mud, walking toward while he slept on the grass, clearly planning to throw it at him.

Jar Jar jolted upright as his brother threw it, and it landed right where his face was.

Shu Shu gawked at him as he stood up and brushed the grass off his shorts. " How did you do that?! " He gasped. " You were out cold just a second ago! "

Jar Jar shrugged and started walking again. " Break time's over. " He said, and Shu Shu sprinted to catch up with him.

" No, seriously! How'd you move so fast? " Shu Shu asked, slowing down to walk beside his brother. " It was like one second you were out cold and the next you were up and awake! Like you didn't even have to wake up or anything! "

Jar Jar shrugged again. " I dunno. I just saw you with the mud and got out of the way, I guess. " He answered.

" But your eyes were closed! " His brother disputed, " No way you could've seen! I was super quiet and everything! " 

Jar Jar shrugged and pointed ahead. They were almost there, the city was just coming over the horizon. " Drop it, we're here. " He said. Shu Shu ran ahead and Jar Jar jogged behind. 

They slowed down as they reached the city entrance. There was a sign with some words on it in Basic. " Welcome to...I don't know how to say that. " Shu Shu said, scratching his nose. 

Jar Jar squinted at the sign. " I think it's pronounced... huh. Yeah, no clue. " He said, shrugging. " That looks like something we'd learn next year. "

The two children walked into the city and immediately noticed there were a lot more people out and about than they were used to.

" Shu Shu, hold my hand the whole time so you don't get lost. " Jar Jar said, holding his hand out for his brother to take. " Also, remember the rules mom told us about being around strangers? "

Shu Shu nodded. " Don't talk to anyone if you can help it, don't break anything, don't get lost. " He recited and grabbed Jar Jar's hand. " Simple stuff. "

The two began to weave through the crowd, trying to find somewhere to get a better view of the places they could go. They were getting a lot of odd glances and stares, Jar Jar noted, but their presence didn't seem to bother anyone much. Good, the fewer people who cared they were there, the less they'd have to worry about their trip being cut short. He didn’t want someone to call the authorities or something on them.

They squeezed their way out of the crowd and stood beside a tree that had been planted along the walkway.

" Where do you think we should go first? " Jar Jar asked, looking above the crowd of people at the many buildings. There were a lot of places, some of which might not even be public access. " Probably should have found a map or something, " He thought.

Shu Shu shrugged, looking around himself. He pointed at one at random, a domed building with a blue roof and a sign in Basic that neither could read. " How about there, is that a place we can go? " He asked, and Jar Jar shrugged. The two walked over to the building, the door was propped open and some of the crowd from the walkway occasionally broke from the group and walked inside.

" Looks like it is. " Jar Jar answered.

They entered the room and looked around. The whole place was carpeted red and lit only by spotlight lamps. Various sculptures and pottery were set up around the room, some on simple shelves with others on pedestals. The exhibit was clearly not meant for someone as short as them since Jar Jar could just barely see the items over the tops of the stands. They walked around the room for a bit, with his brother getting more and more fidgety as time went by. 

Jar Jar was trying to read a sign underneath a shelf, but couldn't make out some of the words. 

Suddenly, he felt a startling panic in his stomach, like the feeling from during his nap but turned up to eleven. 

Shu Shu wasn't holding his hand, he realized! He frantically looked around for his brother and found him trying to climb up onto a shelf so he could see a large and abstract sculpture that looked as if it weighed more than the two of them combined. 

Jar Jar's heart jumped into his throat as he saw the shelf begin to bend down under the extra weight of his brother, it must've been just barely able to handle the weight of the sculpture in the first place! 

He sprinted over as fast as he could, Jar Jar flew underneath the sculpture, shoving his brother out of the way. The thing seemed to lag in air as the two tumbled out of the way, but it crashed to the ground with shards flying everywhere once they were out of the blast zone.

They paused for a minute to catch their breath and look at the wreckage, and a crowd formed. Jar Jar grabbed Shu Shu and they hopped over the mess and tumbled out the door. "Sorry about that!" Jar Jar shouted as they ran.

Jar Jar dragged his brother along as he sprinted away from the building. "Stop! Come back!" A scary-sounding voice from the direction of the building made the two pick up the pace. 

As the two boys ran, Jar Jar yelled at his brother. " You idiot! You could've gotten hurt! " He shouted, pulling his brother into an alleyway. " Seriously! That was dumb! " He peeked out of the alley.

No sign of anyone from the sculpture place. He looked back at Shu Shu, who was obviously trying not to cry. His anger faded immediately and he quickly looked him over. 

" Are you hurt? " Jar Jar asked quietly as he looked him over like his mother would when he'd hurt himself trying to play. Nothing on the hands, arms clear, ears are good.

Shu Shu shook his head. " I'm fine. " He sniffled as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, " It just scared me. "

" You wouldn't've been scared if you had just stayed with me. " Jar Jar muttered, and Shu Shu began to cry again. " Hey, hey, stop, don't cry, how about we go somewhere else? " Jar Jar said frantically, trying to keep his brother from crying. Crying was the second most annoying thing his brother was good at, he thought. 

Shu Shu stopped crying again and nodded.

" You HAVE to hold my hand the ENTIRE time, though. " Jar Jar said, pulling his brother out of the alley. " Also, I get to pick next. That's the rules. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted early! <3
> 
> ...You'll love this one.  
> I did some last-minute editing because for some reason it looked weird to me.

Shu Shu looked down at the ground as Jar Jar dragged him along to the next place. He only looked up when he noticed that the terrain below them had changed from regular ground to stone tiles.  
He looked up and saw they were now in a building with many skeletons being displayed. Some of the animals that he recognized from when his mother would make dinner, some he didn't recognize, and a single skeleton of a Gungan in the center of the place.

  
The two walked around as Jar Jar looked at each skeleton, Shu Shu preferring to look at the ground. "Can we go to a different place now? I'm bored." He whispered to his older brother, who just scowled.  
"We just got here. No." He whispered back angrily. "You made us leave the last place way too soon."  
Shu Shu frowned. "But I'm bored!" He whined, stomping his foot.  
"You're so annoying, just shut up and look at the cool stuff!" Jar Jar ordered, pulling on Shu Shu's arm to get him to stop.

  
Shu Shu stared at the floor and picked at the stone tiles with his foot. He didn’t really care about all these dusty old bones, he could find lots of those in school books at home! "This is seriously boring." He thought. "If he finds me so annoying, I could just leave and let him have his boring bones and stuff while I go find somewhere fun!"  
He slyly looked at his brother and bit his hand faster than Jar Jar could pull away. This caused Jar Jar to yelp and let go of his hand, Shu Shu took his chance and bolted.

  
Jar Jar sprinted after his brother, but quickly ran out of breath and lost sight of him. "I am dead, I am dead, Mom is going to kill me if I can't find that little idiot," He frantically thought to himself as he caught his breath, "I'll be grounded for who knows how long!" His breath returned to him and he ran in the direction his brother did. He quickly caught up and tried to grab him, but Shu Shu pushed through some bushes into a side alley before he could reach.

  
Jar Jar pushed through the bushes and ran into the alley. To his dismay, the alley led into a larger plaza area. He stopped and looked around. No sign of him. He sighed and sat down, but jumped up when an image flashed in his head. His brother is heading toward some large tower, possibly a tourist attraction of some sort? Jar Jar shook his head and looked around to see if the tower was visible from the plaza.

He spotted it. "He's gotta be there," He thought, "I wonder what all these weird visions are, anyway?" He shook his head again and began running to the big tower. The closer he got the more he began to worry about the vision, what if something's wrong with him? Is it some sort of brain disorder? What if the vision is wrong and his brother's on the other side of the city? What if he couldn't find Shu Shu on time to get them back home? He still had to figure out how that would be happening, anyways!

  
He slowed down as he approached the tower, it had a massive crowd around it. "Ignore them, he's up top," his gut feeling told him. Jar Jar squeezed between people, pushing and shoving to get to the tower as fast as he could. His heart was racing at a thousand miles a minute, he couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

  
He managed to squeeze into the entrance to the tower and access the stairs. The horrible feeling intensified with each step he took up the stairs. Jar Jar had gone to all this trouble to sneak him out, almost got himself killed in a wreck, and now his brother's run off? He shook his still stinging hand as his face grew hot and his chest tightened. What was the kid thinking? He probably wasn't even grateful for all the effort Jar Jar had gone through to set up this fun day out! Who knows how many laws he was breaking just by even entering the city!

"I'm never going to do stuff like this for him again." He thought as he scaled the final steps, his anger kept him from being out of breath but his chest hurt from exertion. “Next time, I’ll just tell on him or something!”

  
As he exited the stairwell, his heart jumped out of his chest at what he saw.  
His brother was talking to some old man.  
That was like, rule number 1 his parents had given them! Don’t let Shu Shu talk to random people!

  
He sprinted over to Shu Shu and grabbed him by the arm.  
“What are you doing, you idiot?!” He shouted, putting himself between his brother and the stranger.  
He turned to the old man, looking him up and down. The guy was wearing some pretty fancy robes and had a smile on his face.  
“Don’t talk to my little brother, creep.” He growled, and the man put his hands up apologetically.

  
“I am so sorry, there’s been a misunderstanding here, you see, your brother--”

  
“Shut up!” Jar Jar shouted, drawing the attention of the crowd in the viewing area.

  
“Leave him alone, he hasn’t done anything wrong!” Shu Shu shouted at him from behind.  
Jar Jar turned his back on the stranger. “Clearly you aren’t innocent here either! You ruined today for me!” He yelled, stomping his foot.  
“Wasn’t today supposed to be for me?” Shu Shu yelled back. “You’re so selfish! I wanted to see the cool stuff in the city and all you’ve shown me is stupid museums!”

  
“Me? Selfish? Look at you!” Jar Jar snapped. He stepped forward, forcing Shu Shu to take a step back. “You begged me to take you to a land city for weeks! It’s a crime, I said, we can’t, I said!” He stepped forward again and his little brother backed up further. “So I decided to do it because you’re my brother!” He stepped forward again.

  
“Jar Jar, wait-” Shu Shu backed into the railing.  
“Don’t ‘wait’ me! You always get everything you want! Well maybe I should get what I want!” Jar Jar shouted, putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders.  
“Jar Jar, stop!” Shu Shu shouted, but Jar Jar couldn’t hear him over the pounding of his heart like drums of war.

  
“Well, I don’t want a brother anymore!” He shouted, putting his hands on his brother and pushing as hard as his little hands could, completely forgetting where they were standing.  
His eyes widened as he watched Shu Shu topple off the edge, under the railing which was too tall to stop him.

  
He bolted forward and reached out, trying to grasp at his brother.  
He messed up! He needed to fix this!  
Time seemed to slow and his brother reached for him--  
He couldn’t reach! He had to reach!  
Something in his chest stirred--  
His brother had to stop falling!  
NOW!  
The little boy’s fall jolted to a stop, and Jar Jar felt in his hands a rope, despite there being nothing. Not even thinking about how this was possible or where this magic invisible “rope” came from or where or how it held his brother, he pulled as hard as he could to try and get his brother back to him and--

  
A sickeningly loud crunch echoed through Jar Jar’s ears, the pounding of his heart stopped, and he dropped his grip.  
After a few seconds, there was a relatively quiet thud as the body hit the ground.  
Jar Jar fell backward as he realized what had just happened. He landed into the arms of the old man. The man said something but he didn’t hear it, he didn’t hear anything but the crunch and his final words to his brother.

  
“Well, I don’t want a brother anymore!”

  
He didn’t mean it.

  
There was shouting.

  
“Well, I don’t want a brother anymore!”

  
He was so sorry.

  
People grabbed at him, something cold numbed his wrists.

  
“Well, I don’t want a brother--”

  
He killed his only brother.

  
Movement, and harsh voices.

  
“Well, I--”

  
His vision went dark.


	4. Act 2

Jar Jar shifted in his bed, shivering from the cold air and lack of a blanket. He rolled onto his side and careened off the edge of the bed, his face slamming directly into the freezing floor. 

...The floor wasn’t usually that cold in his room. He scrambled to his feet, looked around, and to his horror he realized he was NOT in his bedroom. 

The floor was cold stone and so were three of the walls, there was a wall of bars in place of the fourth wall with a door of a similar make, and a horrified human clad in heavy-looking armor standing on the other side. 

Jar Jar raised his hand to wave and the guard sprinted off out of view.

"Huh. What's up with him?" Jar Jar scratched the side of his head and walked up to the bars. He put his ear up to one of the gaps and listened. He heard something like shouting in the distance, possibly coming from another room? Wonder what they’re shouting for?

Jar Jar put his mouth up to the gap and yelled. "Hey! Is anyone out there? Where am I?" He quickly put his ear back up to the gap and listened. 

No response, they must've not heard him over their shouting. Jar Jar shrugged. He'll have to figure this out himself. 

He sat back on the bed and closed his eyes. "Well, what's the last thing I remember?" He said to himself, "The last thing I remember... I was at home. Trying to do homework."

He stood back up and began pacing in circles. "Why couldn't I do my homework?" He muttered, tapping his chin as his father had sometimes done when he was thinking. "Shu Shu was bothering me about--"

Jar Jar froze as the events of the day finally wormed their way back into his head. He felt sick to his stomach. 

It couldn't be real, right? It had to be a nightmare. It HAD to be. He didn't kill---

He was interrupted by a loud slam of a door. He cringed as the sound echoed through the small space, and then the barred door opened. 

A mean-looking human woman walked in. She looked old from what Jar Jar could tell, she had brown hair tied into a bun, and she had this weird brown dot on her chin.

"Listen up, brat, I'll only say this once. I'm your lawyer, I do the talking, you keep quiet and let me work. If you say even one word you might ruin this whole thing. Understood?" She spat, forcing Jar Jar to wipe off his face with his arm.

"Uh... what?" He asked, "Where am I? What're you talking about?" 

The woman groaned. "Couldn't even get me one that speaks Basic." She said under her breath. "Just shut up. Not a single word out of your disgusting little mouth unless I say so." She growled at him.

Before Jar Jar could even process what was going on, two guards entered the room. While one pointed their weapon at him, the other roughly pulled his arms behind his back and attached painful and cold bracelets that were much too tight and seemingly affixed to each other. He couldn't move his arms because of it, but he heeded the mean woman's words and kept quiet in fear of being spat at again-- or worse. 

The guards grabbed him by the arms and jerked him toward the door, he cringed as this made his wrists hurt even more.

He listened as one guard began speaking to the mean woman. "You really shouldn't've come in here without an escort, Ms. Katmal. He could've killed you!" The other guard nodded in agreement, glancing down at him.

Jar Jar just stared at him. He went to respond, to defend himself, but he was interrupted by them slamming the door open. They pushed him into the room, finally letting go of his arms. Jar Jar looked around. There was a table, three seats, and a single light up on the ceiling.

"Sit." Ms. Katmal said, pushing him again. 

Jar Jar walked up to the table and sat in the chair that was alone on its side of the table. The woman groaned, muttering something Jar Jar couldn't hear. His head jerked to the side as she roughly pulled his chair over, bringing one of the chairs from the other side. She sat down with a huff and glared at him.

"So here's how it'll go. You're going to be having visitors." She stated, pointing to the empty seat. "This all is a very unique affair, we had to pull a lot of strings to set this up for you, so don't blow it. Don't say anything that can get you in more trouble than you're already in." 

"The first visitor is here." The guard announced, and the door opened.

Jar Jar looked over at the door and tears filled his eyes immediately. His mother rushed in and gave the sobbing boy a bear hug.

"Jar Jar, I was so worried! I'm so glad you're alright!" She cried, squeezing Jar Jar so tightly he couldn't even breathe. 

"Mom, you're crushing me!" He gasped, and she loosened her grip.

The lawyer coughed and pointed to the empty seat. "Mrs. Binks, please take a seat." She said. Jar Jar was surprised she didn't start spitting on his mom too. 

Mrs. Binks composed herself and sat in the indicated chair. She looked at Jar Jar and fell apart again. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you sooner! This whole week, they said you were 'sleeping'! But I know that's a lie!" She sobbed, putting her head into her hands. "They just didn't want me seeing you!"

"Week?" Jar Jar questioned, "I've been out for a week?"

Mrs. Binks lifted her head from her hands. "You really were unconscious?" She whispered. Her eyes widened and she stood. "They drugged you, didn't they! They drugged my poor boy!" Mrs. Binks shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "They kill one son, and try to kill the other! I won't stand for it!" 

"Mrs. Binks, please calm down." The guard urged, and the other guard pointed his weapon at her.

"What do you mean, 'they kill one son'?" Jar Jar asked, worried.

"They told me you killed Shu Shu, but I know the truth!" She whispered, getting close to Jar Jar. "I know they killed him and blamed you!"

Jar Jar froze. "You… what?" He whispered.

Mrs. Binks reached to caress his cheek.

"Your time is up, Mrs. Binks." The lawyer interrupted, tapping the table. "Please leave the room."

Mrs. Binks shot up out of the chair. "I am not leaving!" She screamed, "You will not take my Jar Jar!" 

Jar Jar cringed as the two guards began dragging his mother out of the room, with her shouting and fighting the whole way. They violently shoved her out of the room, and he listened as her yelling got further and further away.

It was quiet for a good minute before the woman beside him spoke up again.

“Psychotic bitch.” She spat.

Jar Jar blinked and looked at her. “What’s that word mean?” He asked. The only response he got was a roll of her eyes as she began lighting up a strange-looking stick and putting it in her mouth. After a few seconds, she blew smoke out of her mouth right into his face. Jar Jar coughed, turning away from the woman. 


	5. Chapter 5

“The second visitor is--” The guard was cut off as the door slammed open, causing all present to jump and the guards to pull their weapons.  
“You worthless rat! You absolute trash!” Jar Jar’s eyes widened as his father, normally calm even when upset, stormed into the room and slammed his hands on the table.  
“Da--” He began to say, but was cut off by another slamming on the table.  
“Shut the hell up! I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth!” Mr. Binks shouted, taking his seat at the table.   
Ms. Katmal spoke up, her voice slightly shaking. “Mr. Binks, you need to calm--”  
“You killed him! You killed the only hope I have for my damn company!” Mr. Binks shouted, causing Jar Jar to flinch. “You! You did this on purpose, you’ve done all of it on purpose!”   
“I-I-” Jar Jar stammered, but he couldn’t get a word out. He wished he could cover his ears, but the cuffs were tight and he couldn’t find any purchase to free his hands.  
“For years! Years I spent on you! You’ve ruined everything I’ve ever loved!” Mr. Binks screamed, pushing himself into a standing position again.  
Jar Jar closed his eyes as tight as he could.  
“I just want to know why! What did I do to deserve this?!” His father screamed, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. “Why did you have to kill my son?!”  
The room was silent again. Mr. Binks shook as he awaited a reply, his face bright red.  
“Answer me!” He shouted, “Why did you--”  
He toppled to the ground as the table flew out from beneath him, colliding with the wall and shattering into splinters.  
“Stop it! Stop yelling! I don’t want to hear it!” Jar Jar shouted, the confines on his wrist shattering, the shards also flying into the wall.   
The two guards sprang into action grabbing the panicking boy, wrestling him into the ground and putting new constraints on both his arms and legs.  
Jar Jar struggled in the grips of the guards, but quickly tired himself out and found himself losing consciousness fast.  
The last thing he heard was his father speaking.  
“He’s a monster.”   
The room went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very VERY short one, sorry bout that. I just couldn't find a good place to cut it while making it a nice long post. The next post (on the 21st of June) will be the rest of Act 2 to make up for it.  
> I've gotten into FNAF as of recent, but don't worry, I'll still write this story since we're almost to the good part. Well... the good part that I've planned. I haven't thought of much of act 3 yet, its a bit difficult since it's requiring a lot of time skips in that act for the timeline to work out the way I want it to.


	6. Chapter 6

Jar Jar jolted awake and looked around. 

He was on the cold floor again but hadn't fallen from the bed. It seemed they hadn't even bothered to put him on it, just tossing him onto the floor. He couldn't move his arms again, but he could move his legs. He sighed, pulling himself off the floor after a bit of struggle. 

How long had it been this time? A week? A month? He looked around the cell for any sign of the time. No windows anywhere.

Jar Jar noticed three guards standing outside the cell. Maybe they’d know the time! He sprinted up to the door, causing one guard to run off down the hallway at the sight and the other two to point their weapons at him.

He froze and backed up a little. "Uh... how long was I asleep?" He asked quietly.

"This 'dangerous killer' is a kid? We're guarding a little kid?" The short guard said, lowering his weapon. "I thought that all his kind were supposed to be that short!"

The tallest of the guards elbowed him. "I saw him toss a table into the wall and break out of cuffs without even touching either!" He stated, keeping his weapon trained on Jar Jar. "Honestly, I think he's too dangerous to be kept alive! Too bad we can't just kill him now and get this over with." 

The third guard returned, with the lawyer in tow. She tossed the door open with such strength that Jar Jar was surprised it didn't just tear off entirely!

"You absolute fucking idiot!" She screeched, making Jar Jar wish he could hide under his ears. "How the hell am I supposed to get you an ‘innocent’ now?! You've screwed up the whole case! I'd be surprised if you don't get executed!" 

Jar Jar cringed at the word, and Ms. Katmal groaned.

"Trial's been expedited. We've got ten minutes." She tiredly said, turning to leave. "They've brought you food so better hurry and eat your meal. It'll probably be your last."

Jar Jar blinked, watching the lady leave. He didn't know what "expedited" meant, but he was sure it wasn't good. 

The short guard brought a tray in and set it down. Jar Jar looked down at it. It had a small gray mush and some unidentifiable "meat". He looked back up at the guard. 

"Sorry, little guy, they don't really have much to spare today. Big case happening in the other courtroom, some big spice smuggler got arrested after killing like ten people." The guard apologized as he took Jar Jar's restraints off. 

He shook his sore wrists, causing the guard to jump in surprise and run out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"You gotta stop being nice to all the criminals, man, you'll get yourself killed one of these days." The middle guard chastised, slapping the short guard on the shoulder.

Jar Jar poked at the food with his finger as he heard the two guards joking to each other about things he didn't care about enough to listen. 

What was going to happen next? Was he just going to be killed as the lady said? 

Jar Jar shuddered at the thought. Even if things weren't going well, he still wanted to get to live! He wanted to go back home, go back to school, play with his brother--- 

Oh. Right.

Well, even if that wasn't an option, shouldn't he still get to live? It's not like he did it on purpose... right? 

Jar Jar was cut off from his thoughts as the door opened again. 

He sighed, ten minutes must've passed already and he hadn't even eaten. 

Two guards put the restraints back on his wrists, while the other took the food from the room. They began dragging him down the hallway, but in the opposite direction than where they went to the room with the table. 

Jar Jar looked around as well as he could as they drug him through hallway after hallway, each one wider than the last and more decorated. After what felt like an eternity, they finally entered an actual room. It was large, but not filled with people, making the room feel empty. 

Jar Jar was shocked to see Boss Nass sitting at the front of the room, behind a podium, looking rather bored. Why would he be here? Worried, Jar Jar continued looking around the room. 

There were two tables in front of the podium, one occupied by Ms. Katmal, the other occupied by a human he didn't recognize. This human looked much different from the woman, he had short black hair and a very large but flat nose. He seemed to be shaking as he tried but failed to drink from his glass of water.

Behind the tables, there were many benches, with glasses of water set out at the occupied ones… However, only three seats were filled, with Jar Jar's parents sitting on opposite sides of the room... and the old man who had been talking to Shu Shu on the tower. 

Jar Jar's heart sank as he realized, the lawyer was right! It made too much sense to him, this was going to be his execution just like she said!

The guards sat him at the table next to the seemingly still angry Ms. Katmal, and the already quiet room went dead silent. 

"Let's get this over with!" Boss Nass barked, propping his big head up on one of his hands. "Skip all the boring stuff!” He pointed at the scared human at the other table, “Prosecutor, Mr. Fel, go ahead and bring up your witness or whatever!" He shouted, waving his hand at him.

Jar Jar watched the other human stand up and walk up to the podium. 

"This is not how things are supposed to be run." He heard the woman beside him mutter under her breath.

Mr. Fel coughed and stood up straight. "I call Senator Palpatine to the stand!" He announced, his whole body slightly shaking with each word.

Jar Jar froze at the word Senator. They had learned what that meant in school one day. Someone being called Senator meant they were of similar importance as one of the members of the High Council! Who in the room would have such a rank? He thought through everyone present. Ms. Katmal certainly didn't seem to be reacting to the call, so it wasn't her! The old man---

\---Oh, not good.

He stared in horror as the old man, who he had called a creep and shouted at, stood up from his bench and walked to the seat beside Boss Nass and sat down.

The prosecutor stood silently shaking for a moment, while Senator Palpatine smoothed his fancy robes down.

"Is it true that you were present during the incident?" The shaking man asked once the Senator was done.

"Yes, I was present," Palpatine responded calmly but much too fast, making both Jar Jar and Mr. Fel uncomfortable for different reasons.

Jar Jar squirmed in his seat. This is really not good, he was totally dead.

"C-could you describe the events that day?" Mr. Fel questioned, holding himself steady on the table.

Palpatine nodded. "I was visiting a tower with a lovely view of the city, you see." He began, "When I was looking at the view, a rather small Gungan boy ran into me." 

"This was Shu Shu Binks?" The nervous man interrupted, and Palpatine nodded again.

"Yes, he was very upset about something." He answered, "His brother was being rather mean to him that day, calling him names and the like." 

Jar Jar held his breath, he didn't realize how bad everything had gotten. He didn't mean to be mean, he was just... upset!

Palpatine continued his story. "I consoled the poor child, but then he told me something quite worrying." 

"What did he tell you?" Mr. Fel asked, seeming to have calmed down by now--

\--Unlike Jar Jar, who was beginning to panic even more.

Jar Jar held his breath as Palpatine took his time answering.

"He thought his brother hated him," Palpatine said, causing Jar Jar's heart to sink into his stomach.

Shu Shu thought he hated him? He didn't! He loved him more than anything! He would do anything for him!

"Of course, we were then interrupted by the older boy sprinting up the stairs. He looked extremely angry." Palpatine put a hand on his chest as if he were reenacting fear he felt, "He immediately started shouting at the poor little one, and got physical with him as well."

"He got physical?" The man asked, and the room fell quiet.

The silence was interrupted by a small snort. He looked over and saw Ms. Katmal was asleep. How could she sleep at a time like this?!

"Yes, he shoved little Shu Shu off the balcony before I could do anything to interject." Palpatine wiped at his eyes, even though he wasn't crying. 

Is he seriously acting like he’s in a play? This just made Jar Jar panic more, this man held his life in his hands and he isn’t even taking it seriously!

"I only managed to catch what he said before he did it." The Senator said offhandedly.

"What did he say?" Boss Nass asked, entirely engrossed in the story.

Jar Jar’s heart pounded as he remembered his final words to his brother.

"He said he should get what he wanted..." Palpatine took a drink of water at the end of the sentence.

That wasn’t what he meant. 

He didn’t mean any of this to happen.

“And… what did he want?” Mr. Fel asked.

The room was silent as the Senator drank his water, even the snoring of the lady beside Jar Jar had stopped. All he could hear is the increasingly loud beating of his heart as everyone waited for Palpatine to finish and answer.

Jar Jar wished he’d just get it over with and answer already.

Palpatine slowly went to set down his glass of water as the tension in the room built up.

“Well, he wanted him dead,” He answered. “And I suppose he did get what he wanted in the end.”

The glass shattered as it touched the table, along with every other glass in the room-- and Jar Jar’s handcuffs.

“I didn’t want this!” Jar Jar shouted, over the overwhelming sound of his heart beating in his chest. It felt like it was happening again- the fight, the push, the fall, the snap, everything was happening again and he didn’t know how to stop it! 

He felt the horrible feeling again, the same as he had felt back at the tower. 

It felt like he was a little kid again and his parents had turned off the light and the darkness was closing in on him.

He just needed to get it away, get everything away from him and he’d be fine! There was shouting in the distance but he barely heard it, so it’s not important, he just needed to focus on pushing away the---

Jar Jar toppled to the ground, his cheek stinging and bringing him back to the present. He got up and he felt his heart leap out of his body as he saw what happened-- what he did.

The courtroom was in shambles around him. Broken glass everywhere, most of it had flown into the wall in front of him… and in front of that wall, poor terrified Mr. Fel sat holding a cloth to his throat while guards were trying to help him. 

Blood was everywhere. 

Not only was every unoccupied guard in the room pointing their weapon at him, but, now wide awake, Ms. Katmal was standing beside him holding her fist. 

...She had punched him. 

Jar Jar was grateful but also terrified… What would’ve he done if she hadn’t punched him?

The silence was interrupted by Boss Nass’s loud shout.

“Exile! For life! Get him out of here,” He bellowed. “I never want to see him again! If he returns, shoot him!” 

The guards got to work dragging Jar Jar out of the room and cuffing him.

Jar Jar turned and looked back at the chaos, and in the back of the room stood Senator Palpatine… smiling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I know I'm updating at... 2 am the very morning of the post date, sorry about that.  
> There may be a hiatus depending on if I can write the entirety of Act 3 before the next posting date. I like having the Act done before I start posting again. I've got ideas but they're a bit scattered and need time to be gathered, yanno?  
> I will try my best to continue this series, as I'm still invested lmao. Feel free to hit me up if I don't.


End file.
